


The Spaces Between

by Sleepinglion1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Romance, Time Travel, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepinglion1995/pseuds/Sleepinglion1995
Summary: Once the dust settled and everything would be explained to Shiro as a little blimp while on his journey through the astral plane, he would take the time to be in awe of the situation.As it was now, Shiro was trying his hardest not to to slip into a panic attack.





	The Spaces Between

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Voltron. Mostly wrote this story so Shiro can actually rest, and receive some love. Someone save the poor child. He needs a break.  
> Not really planning for this to be a one-shot.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It's the scent of something that should be familiar, yet isn't, that pulls Shiro from his slumber. His conscious is hazy and reality filters through his mind the way the sun does through the curtains.

The scent is sweet, and fills him with a sense of warmth that he hasn’t felt in a long time. The image of a flower with spaced purple petals and bright yellow flashes through his mind, and he tries to pull himself closer to it, to this new source of warmth. The one his body recognizes but his mind hasn't yet.

He groans, his mind reluctant to return to the land of the living. His body feeling heavy, not in exhaustion, but how it feels to settle back to yourself after a long period of meditation. His hand twitches, and softness greets him in return, and he sighs in obvious pleasure.

Suddenly, Shiro is aware of how odd everything is. The sense of being? The comfort that surrounds him? 

The last thing Shiro remembers is searching and wondering around the Astral plane, searching for an exit, desperately wishing to be free. His neck straining while his voice fails to reach the members of his team as he helplessly watches the battle from the eyes of the black lion. His clone piloting and unknowingly sending his team into a trap. He ran through the beautifully haunting place, always empty. He ran, wishing that he could reach into the black lion, someway to warn Allura that-

How did he get here? What was going on? Taking a centering breath, Shiro opens his eyes to take in his surroundings.

Once the dust settled and everything would be explained to Shiro as a little blimp while on his journey through the astral plane, he would take the time to be in awe of the situation.

As it was now, Shiro was trying his hardest not to to slip into a panic attack.

Shiro’s source of warmth that had guided him back to the waking world was that of a resting woman. Her body pressed so comfortably against him, soft and smooth. White, fluffy hair cascaded down both of their bodies, shielding most of her body away from his searching and confused gaze while providing some level of dignity for him. Soft breathes fluttered across his chest and neck, but instead of soothing, it only caused him to tense up even more.

Because the rich brown skin that contrasted so wonderfully against his own, along with the rest of her perfect features could only belong to one alien princess.

Allura. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and physically tried to shake the illusion from his mind.

However, upon opening them again Princess Allura was still slumbering in bed with his arm wrapped around her, and a confused Shiro prayed for some sort of understanding.

His eyes swept over her figure again. Shiro’s mind raced as he tried to come up with a logical explanation. The attraction between Allura and Shiro was never really a secret. They were co-leaders and comrades, of course, and for a while he had tried his hardest to push away any hope of them being anything beyond that. But they were broken people, attempting to save galaxies, and they often sought comfort in one another, so they were as close as they would allow themselves to be. Before what he had thought to be the final battle with Zarkon, he had been reckless,  _ they  _ had been reckless, and shared a kiss. It was passionate, and desperate, and though Shiro hadn’t known at the time, a farewell.

But the last he remembered, he was simply a spectator in the astral plane, and him resting with the princess in what he assumed to be the Castle of Lions, should not be at all possible.

While Shiro was losing himself to his panic, he failed to notice that the princess was awakening.

Her white lashes fluttered against his collarbone, blue eyes taking in the scarred chest of the former warrior. Knowing that he was awake from the continuous rise and fall of his chest. She left a trail of small kisses in her wake until she pressed a tender kiss against his lips, so chaste she didn't even notice that he hadn't attempted to kiss her back.

“Good morning, my love” she greeted, not taking in his widened,  panicked eyes while she climbed his body so that their chests would be completely pressed against each others. She languidly  stretched out her body against his, allowing their legs to intertwine while her hands played with his white tuft of hair. She pressed another kiss to his lips, and though hesitant, he kissed her back this time, even more confused than he was before she woke up. Shiro was gobsmacked.

_ Her love!? _

Not noticing his obvious surprise since she wasn’t completely awake yet, she kissed him once more, brushing her lips against his. It was easy for the panic to lose itself to the gentling force of Allura’s new-found affection.

When she pulled away, a gentle smile graced her lips, making Shiro catch his breath. This Allura was so serene, so completely and utterly _relaxed._ The way the sun casted over her figure made it seem like she was glowing from within. Her skin took on a new hue and she sun gave a goldish tint to her silver hair. Her eyes were bright and shining, she looked at him so openly, it made his heart ache in a way he didn’t understand. She was beauty personified, and while he wanted nothing more but to bask in her presence, the situation wasn’t right. Clearly some time had passed from his last memory, since he wasn’t aimlessly running through the astral plane, but still, none of it was right. If nothing else this current scene was confusing and misplaced amidst the rising tensions of the war that continued to loom over them. He had a freaking clone on the loose and who knew how many of _those_ he had running around. Then there was this whole issue of Lotor and-

“Princess,” Shiro began, stopping the downward spiral his thoughts were taking. “What’s going on? How did I get back here?” Searching for an answer to his earlier thoughts.

Allura froze, the hands that were carding through his hair stock still with surprise. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, still straddling his lap, brows furrowed with obvious concern as she took in the face of the man beneath her. The corners of his mouth were pointed downwards in a frown. His dark eyes swirling with a mixture of doubt, mystification, and wonder. A look of puzzlement settled upon her face, she didn’t know what to think of the inquiry, or how to respond. But the racing of his heart and the way he unknowingly gripped her thighs in stress let her know that he was absolutely serious in his curiosity.

“Takashi?” She questioned. “Did you have a bad dream?”

A dream? If anything he thought he was dreaming now, but the very real sensation of her steadying presence against his rising panic told him that wasn’t the case. 

Words were currently lost to him, so he simply shook his head.

Questions flew through her mind at her simple response. Shiro hadn’t had issues with his memories in years. She was tempted to call for Coran and the closest healer, instead she simply closed her eyes and let her quintessence run through them, searching for answers.

The princess glowing wasn’t too much of a shock for him, she was after all (he hoped her to be) the same alien princess that grew a couple heads taller than him and threw him across the room like he weighed nothing. No, what really shocked him was the fact the he was glowing in response. An unknown energy emitted from his body so that it could respond to her searching one. He tensed in anticipation, the initial feeling reminding him of when he was a captive of the Galra. He relaxed however, when a gentle energy coursed through his body, filling him with warmth and a sense of calm. Soothing his frayed nerves and helping him to ground himself to reality, and to Allura, his aura eagerly wrapping around her own. The feeling quickly dissipated once she stopped glowing and opened her eyes. Looking more concerned that he had ever really seen her. It made him want to simply drop the matter and pull her body back to his, wanting to see the relaxed princess of five minutes ago. Instead, he simply met her analytical gaze head on.

“I don't understand. I don't feel-oh!” Allura eyes suddenly filled with wonder as she took in the eyes of the confused man beneath her.

Her mind was transported to a time ten years ago, to the second time she had journeyed to the astral plane and a very special someone had greeted her with unyielding love and truth.

“Princess?” He began hesitantly, “Do you know what's going on?” 

Blue eyes sparkled with anticipation and mischief. “You'll find that the title of princess is something that I've long outgrown, Shiro.” At his startled expression, a tinkling laugh rose from her in delight. “I will be happy to answer what I can, but you might grow frustrated with what little I can answer for you. Nevertheless…” She leaned down once more, suddenly confident again as her lips brushed against his ear.

“Welcome to New Altea, my love.”


End file.
